1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a switch for controlling the flow of electric current. In particular, the present invention relates to a switch having tactile feedback to enable a person actuating the switch to sense when the switch has been actuated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to control an electrically operated device in a vehicle, such as a rear window defroster, with a pushbutton switch. The switch has a first condition in which two electrical contacts in the switch are not in engagement with each other. When the switch is pushed in, the electrical contacts move into engagement with each other and complete an electric circuit. The completion of the electric circuit turns the electrically operated device on or off either directly or through an intermediate device such as a relay. It is desirable that the switch provide tactile feedback so that the vehicle occupant can sense when the switch has been actuated.